


“You complete my life. I love you so much.”

by haato_biito



Series: -MEMORIA- [4]
Category: -MEMORIA- The World I Remember No Longer Exists
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Work(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haato_biito/pseuds/haato_biito
Summary: The sky was tainted a crimson, the brushstrokes of clouds lining the open air. In every direction, once beautiful and brilliant, yet now crumbled and ruined skyscrapers lined the path of the isolated road. Cars were smashed, debris floated through the sky, and no pulses electricity or life could be seen or felt.Yet Kiyomi stood in the middle of it all.





	“You complete my life. I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work by me, [tumblr user asuuna](http://asuuna.tumblr.com), based around my OCS from a work-in-progress novel, [-MEMORIA-](http://kaitoandkiyomi.tumblr.com). This is a ficlet I wrote purely for my own enjoyment, and nothing here is representative of the canon story. If you want to find out more about my characters and the main plot, [please click here!~](http://kaitoandkiyomi.tumblr.com/summary)

The sky was tainted a crimson, the brushstrokes of clouds lining the open air. In every direction, once beautiful and brilliant, yet now crumbled and ruined skyscrapers lined the path of the isolated road. Cars were smashed, debris floated through the sky, and no pulses electricity or life could be seen or felt.

Yet Kiyomi stood in the middle of it all. She stood against the lifeless scene in front of her alive, her charcoal hair fluttering in the wind as her white hospital gown flowed against the defined features of her body. She faced away from him, one hand behind her back, the other pressed to her chest, taking in the scene in front of her.

The fact that this happened was not her fault. The fact that the once boisterous ward of Shibuya was a wasteland and the only things above her were the sky and the faintest outlines of the stars were not her fault. She did not have the power to control such an outcome.

Yet she could not help but feel that somehow this was all her doing.

She took a step forward, and another, unable to drag her eyes from the beauty of the vast crimson canvas back to the ultimate destruction in front of her. It reminded her too much of what had to be done to get to this point, and she no longer had any tears for crying.

The sole of her sandal hit something, and she stopped. Finally peering back down towards the solidity of the ground, she crouched to better see what she had stepped on. Her hair fell over her shoulders in waves, and she delicately placed the loose strands behind an ear. Her hand touched something solid, yet intricately designed, and she picked it up. It was covered in dust, but she could already tell that it was something of substantial value. Brushing the debris aside, a beautiful, crystal ruby ring shone in her hands.

The band was splattered with blood.

Standing back up and holding the ring close to her chest, she said a silent prayer to the one who owned this ring and had lost their life in this ordeal. Although she swore she had no more tears to cry, somewhere, from deep inside, a glistening streak lined her cheek.

Why was she the only one still here?

“Kiyomi…” A voice called out to her softly, and she was snapped from her lament. That’s right, she was not alone.

Slowly turning around, her gaze drifted slightly upwards, locking onto a pair of grey, metallic irises like a target.

She clutched the ruby tighter in her hands, and placed it delicately on her slender finger.

Kaito only stared at her, not knowing what else to say. He only knew that her mind was sinking down into somewhere dangerous, and he had to get her out before anything untoward happened. That being said, he did not even have the ability to say anything else, even if he wanted to.

Kiyomi’s beautiful, russet eyes glowed with a brilliant red in the fading light, strands of midnight hair framing her gentle and frail features. Her skin seemingly glowed against the bloodied sun’s light as it shimmered through her hospital gown.

She was ethereal, and he did not know how to tell her so.

“Kaito-kun…” she finally replied, taking in a breath she did not know she had been holding, “Is it finally over?”

He nodded in confirmation, then took a step forward, then another, until he was standing right in front of her.

Bringing her into his arms, he held her in an embrace that both healed him and hurt him. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, and whispered,

“We’ve done it, Kiyomi. You’ve been so strong, but it’s over…” he paused, trying to phrase his next thoughts into something coherent that possessed everything he felt, “Kiyomi. You remained strong when the world tried to break you. You persevered with life when it would have been so much easier to just be dead. You have overcome everything I wish I could have done. You are my strength, you complete my life. I love you so much.”

Such heartfelt and passionate words had never left Kaito’s mouth before, and it made Kiyomi’s eyes widen in surprise, her lip tremble with emotion, and her breath to hitch in her throat.

She finally reached her hands up and gripped onto the back of his t-shirt, feeling the first signs of the warmth she had longed to feel for so long. She had so much she had to say to him in reply, so much to tell him, but now was not the time, and she did not yet have the words to fully express herself.

She needed one last ounce of strength.

Instead, she whispered softly, in a way that resonated within his heart,

“I love you, too, Kaito-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by an anonymous ask on tumblr! Thank you for the prompt! [The prompt list can be found here!~](http://asuuna.tumblr.com/post/161986850967)


End file.
